Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter
Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter is a great ninjutsu master and father of Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Personality Splinter is many things to the turtles – Wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. A ninja master at the height of his abilities, he’s determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. His years of ninja training means he’s not only a fearsome fighter, but also remarkably in tune with the universe. Meaning when Splinter tells April that her "feelings" are a sign of a rare spiritual sensitivity. Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons up to the surface; as seen in many episodes. Sometimes he uses harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson like took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside their environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what's best for his sons, and will do anything he can to protect them from harms way. Splinter seems to despise anyone laying a hand on the Turtles like when he battled Leatherhead when he was out of control. His worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder. His fear of losing the Turtles to Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does apologize for it. It could be possible Splinter fears the day the Turtles will leave him someday as the Rat King used that against him in an attempt to control him, but the Turtles reassured him that they will always need their father. Splinter can be wary of humans, especially since he used to be one, but seems to have bonded well with April O'Neil, acting like a father figure to her. Appearance After mutated by the Kraang, he becomes a humanoid rat. Relationships His Family He has a father named Hamato Yuuta, who was already passed away because of the disease. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are Splinter's four adopted Sons. He adopted them from the pet store, but due to the run in with the Kraang and being affected by the mutagen, he decides to make the four mutants his adopted sons and new family. While Splinter is stern with the boys, he loves them dearly. Splinter, in this incarnation, seems to be more strict when it comes to teaching the boys a lesson, teaching them the hard way about fighting, even if it's unfair, fighting without thinking, and even about Mercy. The harshest lesson he has taught the turtles was to fight out of their enviroment, and when they didn't he took their weapons away so they could use anything in their surrounds as a weapon; a lesson that could have gotten them killed. It's possible he believed his boys were skilled enough to be able to do that as he would never put them in a situation where they could get killed if he thought they weren't ready. Splinter ries to guide his sons in he right direction, offering them advice and ways to help improve them. Splinter is regarded as a protective parent to the turtles and will do anything to keep them safe from harm. He even claims that they are all he has left considering he's lost his wife, daughter, home, and humanity. He was hesitant at first to allow them to go to the surface (Fearing for their safety, and possibly having a hard time letting them go) allowed them to go, and even gave them several warnings to stay alert, stay in the shadows, not to talk to strangers, look both ways before crossing the street, and that the public bathrooms are filthy. However, as time progressed, Splinter managed to see how much the boys (Even Michelangelo) have grown up, become stronger, and worked well as a team, and allowed them to go to the surface, at night, and continue to fight the foot and the Kraang, Under strict terms of course. Splinter acts more directly as a parent when he grounds the turtles for making a mess of the lair and for skateboarding in the lair. Although he has accepted the fact the turtles have grown up and want to learn things for themselves, he still remains protective of them and gives them advice when needed. He's also real father of Karai. Friends Long ago, he is friend with Oroku Saki. Romance He and Tang Shen married together. Abilities As a master of ninjitsu, Splinter is wise, balanced, fast, and strong. He can easily take down larger opponents without any trouble, and can easily detect when an enemy is coming. Like April, he possesses a rare sensitivity gift that gives him psychic abilities. Splinter is also very skilled with weapons. It is shown that thanks to his rat form, he has the abilities rats possess such as running on all fours with great agility and a very powerful bite force, powerful enough to bite through steel. Trivia *After Mikey adopted the Ice Cream Kitty, he has no fear in the felines anymore. *He's spend most of the time in the sewers. *He is the one of the best ninjas that the Turtles ever known. Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Ninjas Category:Allies of the Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Hamato Clan Category:Adults Category:Deceased